


A Promise

by jopodie



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jopodie/pseuds/jopodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae and Hyukjae have been best friends for a long time. Donghae however has now grown tired of fighting his feelings for Hyuk and gives him an ultimatum on the eve of their enlistment. What will Hyukjae do, will he accept Donghae's proposal or will they risk losing their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Eunhae_. The name that has come to define us. We've been inseparable for many years, best of friends, soul mates. I've always loved Hyukjae. Probably from the very beginning, of that I can't be entirely sure. But this I do know, that there has never been a more important person in my life, apart from my immediate family. Hyukjae has also loved me in his own way, I'm sure of that. I have confessed my love to Hyukjae on numerous occasions, however despite my sincerity he has always played it off. "Stop joking Donghae! People might start believing we're more than friends." That was always his reply, and my thought would always be, 'let them think that'.

 

 But now the time has come for enlistment. And I'm tired. Tired of fighting my feelings for him. So a week before we enlist I ask Hyukjae to make me a promise. That after the two years have gone by, if we still feel the same way towards each other, we'd get married. At first he looked at me as though I were insane. He scoffed, shook his head and then buried his face in his hands. Then ever so quietly I heard is reply, "Ok," before he scurried away. It was only later that night while preparing for bed that I realized that was the first time he had directly acknowledged that our feelings for each other were more than platonic.

 

 The day of our enlistment arrived. The members came to see us off, but all I wanted to do was to hold him. I didn't know if we would get similar appointments or if we would be separated and that made me uneasy. Hyukjae could sense this because he kept checking on me, asking if I was okay. I wasn't, I was absolutely terrified, but I didn't tell him this. I didn't want to scare him, because I knew that even though he was putting on a brave face he was just as scared as I was for what lay ahead.

And then it was time and we were waving goodbye to the members and to the fans that had gathered. Then just before we walked towards the soldiers we embraced so tightly I thought I would die and I whispered, "remember our promise."

 

**Two years later.**

 

I survived. That was my first thought as I exited the army compound. I waved to the fans that were so dedicated and had come to welcome me back and then headed towards the van that was waiting. As I sat there my heart started to race. Any minute Hyukjae would also walk through those gates. A million thoughts ran through my mind: Is he well? Does he still look the same? And the most recurring thought of all, the thought that plagued me for those two years: Does he remember our promise?

Suddenly there was a loud cheer from the fans and I knew that he had emerged. As I looked up I saw him walking languidly towards the van, escorted by our security. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he appeared to be slightly thinner than I was used to seeing him. But for all of that he was still as beautiful as ever and my heart ached for him. When the door to the van opened and he saw me for the first time, he gave me the most precious gift: that gummy smile of his. The door shut and we were wrapped up in each other's arms. I inhaled his smell that I had missed for so long. Yep, there he is, my Hyukjae. "You survived." He said releasing me from the hug as he leaned back and examined my face. "You look terrible." I replied, getting a slap on my arm in retaliation. "You don't look too good yourself." He said sticking his tongue out at me. The van then started to make its way home and we sat in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, as I believe we were both just enjoying being back in each other's company. But as the minutes rolled by that question continued to plague me. That promise is what kept me going those two years. The possibility of what could be once we met again and here he was sitting inches away from me. My heart was ready to burst. I began to fidget in my seat, playing with the seatbelt, picking at some lint on the seat. I looked over at him, of course he has always had a cool, collected demeanor and this was no exception as he gazed out the window. "Eunhyukkie..." I started to say, but he cut me off, holding up his hand to stop me from saying anything else. "Not now...later." He hadn't removed his eyes from the window. I felt him shut me out, I wouldn't be able to bring up the subject for the rest of the evening. That was his way and it only made me crave him more.

 

At last we made it to the dormitory, where we suspected our members were waiting to "surprise" us. And of course as soon as the doors to my flat opened everyone burst out "Surprise! Welcome home! You're free now!" Everyone rushed to us, hugging, kissing, crying. It was very touching. In all the chaos I still couldn't fully remove my gaze from Hyukjae. I saw him attempt to wipe the tears that were flowing down his cheeks as Leeteuk hugged him. After the welcome everyone started to mingle and to enjoy the atmosphere of the party. All I wanted to do was to pull Hyuk aside and ask him the burning question. "Ya! Why are you sulking in the corner when we prepared this awesome party for you?!" It was Heechul who had accosted me. I shook my head and replied, "I can't celebrate because I'm too anxious." He nodded knowingly. "Why, because you still don't know if he's going to say yes to marrying you?" Of course Heechul knew all about the promise. In fact it was he who not so subtly suggested it to me, saying that it was tiring seeing Hyuk and I walk eggshells around the fact that we were attracted to each other and were possibly more than platonic. "Does he remember? And if he does, does he still want to go through with it?" I asked Heechul, the panic starting to rise in me. Heechul put his arm around me and pulled me into a half hug. "He remembers. I think he's just scared. You know Eunhyuk, he's sensitive. He doesn't like when things get too personal because it tends to be too much for him to handle."

As he mentioned this I looked over in the direction Hyuk had been. At that point he was dancing along with Shindong and Siwon, a drink in his hand. By the way he was swaying slightly I knew he was more than a little tipsy. Heechul broke through my thoughts, "Ask him tomorrow. Give him this night of freedom. If you ask him right now you're going to push him away." And even though I didn't want to accept it I knew it was true. "Okay tomorrow."

 

The night was coming to a close. Most of the guests had already left and some of the members had retired. Only a few still lingered. Hyukjae was dozing lightly on the settee. I prodded his knee. "Ya! Get up, this isn't your house." He mumbled something incomprehensible and then stretched out his hands towards me. He wanted me to carry him home. I sighed to myself, why do you torture me so Hyukkie? I hefted him up off the settee and towards the elevator. Once the doors opened I shuffled us inside and leaned him up against the wall for some extra support. His head was resting on my shoulder. "I missed you." He whispered into my ear. He continued, "every night it was you I dreamed about and how it would be between us once we got out." I looked down at him. His eyes were closed, his breathing even, a slight smile playing across his lips. I think he may have been talking in his sleep. His cheek looked so soft, I took my hand and gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into my touch ever so slightly. His lips looked so inviting at that moment, I just wanted to know what they tasted like. Slowly I bent my head towards him and our lips brushed lightly against each other. I opened my eyes, he hadn't moved, hadn't responded. The elevator bell dinged. We had arrived. I shuffled him towards his bedroom and plopped him down on the bed. Removing his shoes, it unveiled those smelly feet. Ugh Hyukjae some things never change. Then I tucked him into bed. "Would he remember?" I shut the door quietly behind me. Tomorrow I get my answer.

 

Tomorrow.


	2. A conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae has doubts

_I realized one day at basic training when it was I started falling for Hyukjae. It was the first time I saw him dance solo. We were so young, still trainees trying to prove ourselves. He had a gift, whenever he danced your eyes were drawn to him. I loved the way his body moved, how it told stories through each step, each beat of the music, the way he lost himself to the dance, that was what made me fall in love. And I've been caught up ever since._

 

There's a knock on my door at around eleven the next morning. The others had left for various schedules, since it was my first day back I was left to lounge around the flat. When I opened the door I saw him leaning with his back against the doorframe, his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I didn't remember the passcode." He said pushing past me into the apartment. "Do you have anything to eat, my flat is completely out of food. I honestly don't know how they survived without me."

I walked over to the fridge to investigate its contents. "Not much better here I'm afraid. Do you want to go out to eat instead?"

He smiled briefly to himself, "I miss that."

"What?" I asked as my heart began to race.

"Eating with you." He chuckled and began heading towards the door. "Let's go then."

 

 We decided on a shop we had discovered just before we enlisted. A quaint coffee shop on a dead end road. It was quiet and not very busy and so we were guaranteed a bit of privacy. Apart from the owner who greeted us fervently, and who insisted that the food was on the house, no one bothered us. I sat across from him at a table by the window. His profile faced me as he looked out at the street.

"I know what you want to ask me." he whispered so softly I almost thought I had imagined it. Before I could respond he continued, "I didn't forget. I just don't know anymore." He still hadn't looked away from the window.

"What don't you know anymore Hyukjae?"

"How we feel about each other." He slowly turned his gaze towards me and I saw that tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "My feelings haven't changed." I said emphatically, "have yours?"

"I don't know." he replied as he looked down at his lap. "Donghae, what you are asking is not an easy thing. What will the company say? What will the fans...." he didn't finish his sentence, he had started to cry. I wanted to go over to him and envelop him in my arms, reassuring him that it would all work out. I knew he wouldn't let me comfort him, not in the open, because it would mean he was weak. If only he knew just how strong he really was.

Instead I leaned across the table and whispered, " Hyukjae-ah it is never easy for two people that love each other. It is even harder for two people that love each other while in the public eye. People will always talk, no matter what we do. The company might be a bit shocked at first, but they will come around. And the fans...Hyukkie don't you see how the fans support us already?"

He hiccupped, "That's because they think it's just fan service. If they were to know how we truly felt, they would feel deceived." He put his face in the palm of his hands, shaking his head from side to side. "We can't do it Donghae, we can't."

"Why?" I whispered harshly, he was starting to upset me. How could he say this? He was just frightened of what it would mean for the both of us. This unknown territory. "Hyukjae do you love me?" I felt terrible for putting him on the spot like that but I had to know.

He looked up slowly at me, his face red, his eyes puffy. A minute passed, he still hadn't answered. I started to panic. Have his feelings really changed?

"Donghae," he began slowly, "you have been my best friend for half my life. Before we went into the army I thought that it was only you that couldn't survive without me by your side. But by the end of the first month I realized how much I depended on you. It was almost unbearable. It was only the thought of you, the thought of our friendship, of what we could become, that kept me going. It was then I realized that I had fallen in love with you."

"Hyukkie -" I started to interrupt.

"No let me finish. When I realized I was in love with you, that was the most terrifying moment of my life Donghae. I was so scared, not because of us. I was scared of the possibility that we wouldn't be able to be together how we truly want to be. I was scared that because of other people, we would have to continue in this limbo, pretending to be only half of ourselves. And it scares me now." I waited for him to go on but he was finished.

He had said his piece and I didn't know what to say to him. That it would be okay? I wasn't sure of it myself. The company was unpredictable, the fans even more so. Any other person would say to him, forget the company and the fans, let's just be together. But this was Hyukjae. His life was for the fans, how could he survive without being continuously enveloped in their love? He couldn't. I was as sure of that as I was sure that I couldn't live without him and his love. "I wish I could tell you that it would be okay. That everyone would accept us and we'll live happily ever after. But truth is Hyukjae, no-one knows what will happen. But we can't let fear of the unknown stop us from living, for that would be even worse than having not lived. What I can promise you, is that whatever happens I will be by your side if you will have me. That's all I've ever wanted, to be by your side, always. I'm scared too Hyuk. But not of what others will say or do. I'm scared that you will let the opinion of others ruin what we have, and the potential of what we could have. That terrifies me, the thought of losing you to them."

He let out a loud sigh and brought his hand to cover mine that had been nervously picking at the tablecloth. "You won't lose me Donghae. I don't think you could even if you tried." He slowly raised my hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to my knuckles.

After a beat he finally said the words I had been longing for . "Okay, let's do it, let's get married." And my heart leaped with joy, not just because of his words, but because this time he said them with no hesitancy. He truly meant it.

Lee Hyukjae was in love with me and I with him.

And we were about to let the world know just how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to take so long between updates, but life gets in the way sometimes and stifles creativity. But here it is, hope it's at least somewhat tolerable. It's so hard to find non-au Eunhae fics, so I've taken to writing this to fill a void in my life. If you're the same I hope i'm able to help even a little bit. Next update will hopefully not be as long an interval.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you read this then many thanks! Give your feedback please as to whether you liked it or not. I don't intend for this to be very long. Probably just another part or two. Will update once I get the inspiration for the second part, even though I already have the basic idea of how things are going to play out. Thanks again and positive and negative reviews are welcome.


End file.
